This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Women's Health Initiative (WHI) Extension Study will follow all consenting participants from each of the original WHI study components (randomized clinical trials of a dietary modification, hormone therapy, and calcium and vitamin D supplementation as well as the observational study) for health outcomes. 1. To study the maintenance and long-term effects of the original WHI interventions on the primary and subsidiary outcomes as originally defined. 2. To describe the effects of the original WHI interventions on rarer clinical events for which the original study was underpowered to address during the initial phase. 3. To describe the experience of women in the HT trials after cessation of study pills and to assess their use of HT or other preparations for menopausal symptoms and osteoporosis prevention and treatment 4. To enhance the WHI resource and its utilization by collecting and analyzing clinical outcome data and selected additional exposure data over the time period 2005-2010.